Race to the Finish
by Shadownip
Summary: When opportunity arises, Claire Redfield finds it rather appropriate to give her red bike a nice spin. But an unexpected surprise leaves her stricken for more. OneShot


Don't own Resident Evil!

**Race to the Finish**

On some nights, Claire Redfield found she just had to take her bike for a ride.

The feeling of the crisp night air on her skin just left her feeling wonderful and free. Tonight was one of those nights, and with the opportunity of nothing to do, Claire found it an absolutely wonderful idea to head out and ride her red motorcycle.

Chris, her brother, was still at the station working a late shift; so she didn't have to worry about giving him an excuse for heading out. That man could worry so much for the simplest of things.

Pulling her red vest on, she quickly re-tied her red hair into its usual high tie and quickly headed out, locking the door to the apartment behind her.

Spinning her bike keys around her finger, she headed down the stairs to the street quickly, listening to the sounds her keys were making as she got to her destination. Smirking, she approached her glossy red bike with a sense of confidence, swiftly getting on the thing.

She inserted the key with quick ease, and sighed at the sound of her bike roaring to life. The purr that followed left her smiling as she pulled on her biking gloves swiftly.

Placing her hands on the bike then, her hands curled around the bars, giving it gas. The thrill of the ride was something she loved, and although Chris hated that she never wore a helmet, it just added to the whole experience.

On the road now, Claire quickly headed to the long street she knew was always vacant at this time of night. It was the street that Claire often rode down on these types of nights, these wonderful nights.

Taking deep breaths of the night air, she quickly headed to her spot, the beginnings of an exciting ride beginning to flow through her body, adrenaline coming into place.

Reaching her goal, she was disappointed to note the red light ahead of her, and she reluctantly came to a stop, placing her feet on the ground to balance her bike. It was as if she was stopped before her ride down the long street, and had to wait for her turn to go.

Suddenly the roar of another motorcycle could be heard above the sound of hers, and her blue eyes hurriedly glanced behind her to see a sleek black bike coming her way to stop beside her at the light.

Whoever it was, it was evident he was male, but Claire couldn't see who it was as they wore a helmet covering their face.

The man turned his head in her direction and reared his bike at her, roaring its own tone. Smiling at the sudden challenge, Claire brought her bike out of a purr as well, sending her own roar into the night's air.

The man was challenging her to a race, one that she found she couldn't ignore. Smiling to herself at the wonderful opportunity she turned to the light, watching it ever carefully for its sudden change.

_Red, red, red, green!_

Hopping off the ground quickly Claire rammed on the gas, already with a slight lead over the mysterious man in black.

Even though Claire had the lead and was ever gradually increasing her speed, the man was catching up. Clenching her jaw in frustration Claire pushed her bike on further, breaking the slow catch up the man had going. At this rate Claire could surely win, as the street ended rather soon, she would just have to hold up a little longer.

The two ran through a red light then, neither one bothered by it.

Risking another glance at the man, hair whipping in her face, she realised he was on her tail again. _Not if I can help it! _Thought Claire as she pushed her bike on further, surpassing the competitive man on her left even more. The man took her challenge though and was still quickly catching up.

Sighing, Claire moved her bike into his path on the street, blocking him. She smirked as she heard him slow down.

The man had gotten his baring back quickly however, and was trying to catch up once again as he switched lanes; Claire clicked her tongue at his useless attempt, there was no way he could win at this point, the finish line was a little ways away.

Claire knew she shouldn't be going this fast, especially with no helmet, but she trusted her skill in riding and quickly pushed that thought out of her mind; this race was important!

_Almost there, almost there, there!_

Smiling suddenly in victory, Claire turned her bike quickly to the side, and braked, coming to a complete stop on the ash fault. Braking came then beside her as the close second came to a stop beside her.

Victory was fuelling Claire's smile as she got off her red bike, she could feeling the heat radiating off the back pipe, and she knowingly stayed away from it as she stepped off. Crossing her arms she leaned against her bikes front, watching the man beside her get off his.

She guessed the man wanted to shake on her win, and she watched him closely as he pulled of his black glossy helmet. It revealed a head of slicked back blond hair, and a face covered with a pair of black sunglasses. She narrowed her eyes at that fact but forgot about it a second later; if the man wanted to wear sunglasses, under his helmet at night, it wasn't her place to judge.

He placed his helmet on his bikes seat and began his approach to her.

When he came to a stop in front of her, she found herself looking up at him, but what was more was what he said to her.

"Licence and Registration?" he asked voice even and collective.

Claire was stunned and couldn't help it as she gawked at him, his brow raised at her expression.

"What...?" she asked half dazed. Here she was expecting to be gloating but...who was this man?

Looking to her he took of his glasses, placing them in his jacket pocket. He stared at her then, his grey blue eyes standing out amongst everything else.

"I said, Licence and Registration," repeated the man, and Claire's situation finally clicked into her mind. It sounded as if the man hated repeating himself, and that pushed Claire rapidly into action.

Stumbling, she quickly turned to her bag on her bike and got what the man wanted, finding her fingers fumbling around more then she liked.

Handing it to the man she stared at him as he grabbed it from her. Was he a police officer that she had just pissed off by beating in a race? Oh God, if Chris found out... Only she would happen to get into a situation like this, but she found she wasn't too scared with her predicament...it was rather exciting actually...

"Claire Redfield?" spoke the man suddenly, looking her directly in the eye.

"Yes?" she replied simply, not breaking the gaze.

"Hmm, it seems you were speeding quite a bit there, not to mention running a few red lights...but I'm willing to over look this on one condition..." said the man thoughtfully.

"And that would be what sir...?" questioned Claire.

"You take this number of mine and not lose it," he replied with a smirk, writing on his note pad and ripping it off and handing it to her.

"Well I'll be sure to keep it safe sir," answered Claire, sending a smile to him as well.

The man turned then but suddenly Claire felt courageous and called out to him, halting him in his steps.

"What's your name...?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing him for a reaction.

"You'll just have to find out, now wont you," he replied with a smirk, placing his glasses back on his face with his helmet and driving off.

Breaking out of her shock then, Claire finally looked down to the note in her hand. True to his word it revealed a number, on that she was thinking of actually calling.

_564-3327_

Sighing she turned back to her bike, her boots clicking as she walked. Jumping on she quickly turned her bike on with a roar and reared forward, a smile ever present on her face.

She wasn't sure how old the guy was, but that didn't mean she wouldn't call him. There was something so mysterious about him that made her feel so drawn. She would definitely give this one a chance; calling strangers be dammed, Chris would never need to know.

And with that, Claire Redfield raced down the street back to her brother's apartment; bike roaring. She was almost deliberately speeding in hopes that the mysterious man would appear and pull her over again.

What a wonderful night indeed.

**AN:** well this one shot isn't that crazy, i just thought it was a cute idea. Claire racing Wesker, and then getting a ticket...but then not actually getting one XD let me know what you thought :3


End file.
